Back in time
by Thundergirl54321
Summary: Brains make a time machine. What could go wrong? And can they fix the problems they make?
1. Brains’s timemachine

**Well I don't know why I got this idea. But it keep being stuck in my head so I didn't want to just ignore it. Then I would now try to write the idea as a story. I hope you would read it.**

 **At the beginning of the story they look like the Tracys in TAG universe and have the ages I guees they have. Yeah, tell it later. Hope you enjoy this story. (Alan are 14, Gordon are 24, John are 25, Virgil are 27 and Scott are 31)**

Brains just called us all down to his laboratory. It was extremely exciting. He had in now a lot of weeks talked about it.

I looked at Scott. He didn't look excited about it. Either did Virgil, John or Gordon. So well I was the only one excited. Well whatever.

"I a-am glad t-to show you my n-newest invention" Brains said and showed us a weird looking machine.

"What is that?" I asked. It was probably something boring.

"It is a t-time machine" Brains answered. _Well now it isn't boring anymore,_ I thought.

"Is that thing working?" Gordon asked. Now he looked excited as me. But John, Virgil and Scott still looked like they knew something.

"I d-don't k-know" Brains said. "I try it" Gordon said and run over to the machine.

"G-Gordon it isn't t-tested" Brains shout, but it was to late. Gordon had just pressed the button.

A light turned everything white. And then everything turned black.

 **Sorry first chapter was short. The story is only started and that's why I first on puplised 2 chapters.**


	2. Back in time

**Now the Tracys still look like they did in TAG and the ages are now: Alan are 5, Gordon are 9, Virgil are 10, John are 12 and Scott are 14.**

I opened my eyes and saw a bly sky. _What happened?_ I thought. I was in a park. "Scott!" _Why is my voice so light,_ I looked at myself. I was a little kid again. _This is just a nightmare,_ I thought.

A blond haired kid came running over to me. "Who are you?" I asked and looked at him. "Alan, don't you remember me?" The kid asked.

"Well who are you and how do you know my name?" I started screaming, I didn't knew why.

"Alan calm down" a red haired boy lifted me up. I started crying.

"It is just me Gordon" the blond said. "And I am John" the red haired boy say.

"Why are we all small kids" Scott asked. He had just joined us with a boy I guessed was Virgil.

"Scott I don't know, I really don't know" John said.

"Gordon why did you push that button?" Scott asked.

"Because... because I wanted to go back when mom lived... with dad and they where happy" Gordon said. He also started crying.

"Great. Now we are standing with 2 little kids" Scott said.

"Hey who's that" I pointed a woman and a kid out. The kid was about my normal age or now Scott's age. The woman was brown haired. The boy was too. They both have blue eyes.

"Why do you ask Sprout?" Scott said. "They look familiar" Gordon said.

"Let's ask when and where we are" Virgil said. He started running over to the two humans.

He quickly came back. "We are in year 2020 and we are in America" Virgil said.

"So we are 43 years from when we live" John said.

"Wait what was their names?" Scott asked.

"I didn't ask Scotty" Virgil said.

The woman walked over to us. She looked at us and could see I have cried.

"What was wrong with the little one and why did you ask?" She asked. She gave me a hug. I liked her.

"Just a little sad... and you wouldn't believe us ma'am" Gordon said.

"Where are you guys parents?" She asked and looked around.

 _What should we said,_ I thought. "We don't know" John was quickly to answer.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Our dad has disappeared and our mom is dead" I said and started crying again. _I hate being a little kid, did I really cry so much?_

"What are your name ma'am?" Scott asked. He knew he know that lady and that boy. But not from where.

"My name is Sally if you want to know" the woman said. The boy cane running over to her.

"Mom when do we leave? I am bored" the boy said.

"Jeff we are leaving in a little, go and have some fun. I am trying to talk with these children" Sally said.

Jeff started walking away again and sat down at a bench.

"Well I don't know what to do kids" Sally said. "Why don't you call your father?"

"Actually he disappeared after a airplane crash" Scott told. That wasn't a lie.

"But who are looking after you guys?" Sally asked.

"No one, we don't have anyone" John said.

"Don't you live somewhere" Sally asked.

 _Well we live on a tropical island,_ I thought but didn't said anything.

"We don't have somewhere to live" Scott said. "We just got kicked out"

Sally thought for a little. Then she said, "you can stay a little with me and my son"

"Really ma'am?" Virgil asked. She nodded.

"Jeff Tracy, come here" Sally called. Jeff came running over to us.

 _Is that dad and grandma?_ I thought. I think we all thought that.

"We are taking these kids with us undtil I can find them a home" Sally said and lifted me up.

"You must be Jeff" Scott said. "Yeah and I don't care who the hell you are" Jeff said. He started walking.

"He is just like that when he is angry" Sally said and we followed them home

 **What do you think? Tell me. I will try to make new chapter each week or so. I just need to say the Tracy family and Thunderbirds and other character aren't mine.**


	3. Talking about stuff

**I would try to make the chapters over 1000 words. Maybe more. Tell me what you think and the characters are not mine. Each chapter will from now be one day I think.**

"Good morning Jeff" Scott said. Jeff ignored Scott.

"Jefferson don't ignore Scott or his brothers" Sally said.

"I don't care mom. I don't like them" Jeff said and started to eat his breakfast in silence.

"Scott I am sorry because Jeff is like that to you" Sally said.

After breakfast Jeff left the room and walked to school.

"Sally, do you know some kid called Hiram K. Hackenbacker?" Virgil asked.

"Uhm I don't think so, why?" Sally asked. I didn't liked the next thing Scott said.

"Well he is why we are here..." Scott said. _Scott what the hell are you doing!!_ I thought.

"Actually, there where we are from... Hiram is an adult..." John said.

"Now tell me what is going on" Sally said. We all started to get nervous.

"Brains... or Hiram... he built this uhm time machine..." I stopped. How should I tell her this?

"A time time machine? What are you guys full name?" Sally asked. She didn't knew if she should believe them or not.

"My name is Scott Carpenter Tracy" Scott said. Sally looked at Scott. "How old are you in your own time?" She asked.

"I am 31..." Scott said. We told the story from the beginning.

"Wow... that's complicated" Sally said. "So you say you are my grandchildren?" We all five nodded.

"We can't say anything about the future Sally" Scott said.

"We probably already changed it" John said.

S*V*J*G*A

Back in 2063

"You just send the Tracy brothers back in time?" Kayo asked.

"N-no Gordon pressed the b-button Kayo. I w-would have tested the time machine on a robot, w-with cameras so we could have seen it with our eyes" Brains said.

"It could go terrible wrong. It is the Tracy brothers we are talking about" Kayo said. "Send me back in time too"

"N-no Kayo, i-it's to dangerous" Brains said. "Let's just hope they're not are at same time as someone they know" Penelope say from her hologram.

S*V*J*G*A

Back in 2020

"When are you guys from?" Sally asked. They have all moved to the living room.

"We are from 2063" Virgil said. "Our mom should be around 12-13 years old right now" I said.

I was on Scott's lap. "I am scared Scott. What if we never come back?" I asked.

"We would come back. I promise you" Scott said and kissed my forehead.

"Why are you so sure about it?" John asked.

"Don't be stupid John. Brains will get us back..." Scott answered.

"But when?" This time it was Virgil to interrupt the conversation.

"I just... I just don't know" Scott said. He was afraid like the rest of us. Then a thought came back into my head. _If dad is a kid right now, where are mom?_

"So if you really are my grandchildren... and Jeff is your father... who are your mother. You haven't talk about her yet" Sally asked.

"She is dead... she have been dead for about 10 years" I said. _At least I have control of my feelings._

"Oh my god. I feel so sorry for you" Sally said. John nodded in silence.

"It isn't a big deal" Scott said. "Actually we lived fine without her undtil a few years ago" I said and got 4 angry glances from my big brothers.

"What happened?" Sally asked. Scott gave me a glance there said look-what-you-just-did.

"Nothing" John said. "Sorry" I whispered. Scott nodded.

I just looked at the picture. It was Jeff, to younger boys, a man and Sally.

 **Well sorry, if I can't make a chapter every week. But here is a new chapter. And sorry this chapter are under 1000 words.**


	4. A new friend and a big mistake

**Well I hope you would enjoy this chapter. The Tracy family isn't mine.**

A few days later Jeff and Scott started getting along. Which was a good thing since they both are stubborn and got a bad temper.

Scott and the others was also started at Jeff's school and Scott was in Jeff's class.

"First day in a new school Scott. Excited?" Jeff asked. Scott just shook his head with a smile.

"How did you survive with that many brothers?" Jeff asked.

"Well It is actually..." _your fault daddy_. Scott stopped himself and changed what he was going to say. "I just did"

"I would have been crazy. What about you father and mother? It must have been a hell. If I become a parent I only get 1 or 2, not more kids than that" Jeff said.

 _You do dad. That promise do break_. Scott started laughing. "What's so funny Scott?" Jeff asked.

"Nothing" Scott said. They gave each other a high five.

S*V*J*G*A

Another place at the same time

"Are you coming?" A blond girl with brown eyes asked. She was wearing a blue dress and her hair was in pigtails.

"Of course Lucy" another girl answered the first girl. They was a group of 3 girls at the age of 10 and 11.

"You are just so slow Angel" Lucy said. All three laughed. Angel was a black haired girl with beautiful green eyes.

The last one in the group was a little brown haired girl with brown eyes. Her name was Maria.

"Lucy wait a little" Maria was started running after her best friend.

"Why should I?" Lucy asked. She was in a good mood. She was laughing.

"Lucille?" A red haired girl asked. Lucy looked at the older girl.

"Yes Victoria?" Lucy asked. Victoria looked at the girl. 

"Come on sis, time to get home. Mom and dad have a surprise for us" Victoria said. 

Lucy took Victoria's hand and they started to walk home.

S*V*J*G*A

Back in 2063

"Tell me you can fix it" Kayo said. She was nervous about. What if the Tracy brothers was trapped forever.

"I-I don't k-know yet" Brains said. What Gordon did got the time machine destroyed.

"Grandma, you seem so calm" Kayo said. Grandma Tracy nodded. "I know where they are" she answered Brains and Kayo.

"Where, when?" Kayo asked. Grandma Tracy started laughing. "In 2020 with me and Jeff, about I think a month before Jeff meet Lucy for the first time" the old lady answered Kayo.

"T-that's g-good news r-right?" Brains asked. "Yes, but they are turned younger. Alan is 5, Gordon is 9, Virgil is 10, John is 12 and Scott is 14" she answered.

"That s-shouldn't h-happens" Brains said.

S*V*J*G*A

Back in 2020.

"Hello Jeff, who's that?" Lee asked and pointed Scott out. "Just a new friend I got" Jeff said.

"I am new here, my name is Scott Malcolm..." Scott quickly changed what he was going to say. "...Smith" Scott smiled to Lee Tailor.

"Well I am Lee Tailor, I am sure I forget your name quickly Spencer" Lee said. "Lee, It is Scott" Jeff reminded his best friend.

"I am new in your class" Scott said. The three boys walked into the classroom.

S*V*J*G*A

After school

"So what do you want to do?" Jeff asked. "I don't know" Scott said.

"What about watching some tv?" Jeff said. Scott nodded. "Good idea Jeff"

They started to watch something random when I walked into the room.

"Go away Alan" Jeff said. I am sure that Jeff hated me. "What do you want Sprout?" Scott asked. He didn't sound so happy about it too.

"I just wanted to be with Scott" I said. "Well Alan we are busy, find someone else to play with" Scott said. I felt so hurt. I went to Virgil and John's room where I could hear Scott and Jeff.

"I am never going to have 5 children. No matter what" Jeff said. Scott agreed.

Then I started to disappear. _What have we done_. It was my last thought before I completely disappeared. And all forgot I ever existed.

S*V*J*G*A

"Lucy we are going to move you to your aunt and uncle at the ranch. And the same to you Victoria" Lucy's mother told her and her big sister.

"You are going to start on a new school" her dad told them. "In nowhere? No thanks" Victoria said.

"Sorry kids but that is how it would be. It is to dangerous to be in Scandinavia right now" Lucy's mother said.

 **That was it. I don't know why but the app wouldn't what it was told. Well I don't know were Lucy was from. So I made her adopted. And she had a adopted sister too. And her "parents" I made live I Denmark. And no hate to Sweden because of this. I know Sweden and Denmark haven't been the best friends in the past. So I used that. And again sorry for it isn't 1000 word long.**


	5. Alan is back

**Next chapter. I don't own the Tracys and the rest of the persons in the series.**

Scott woke up. There was something wrong. _Brains did you fix the time machine?_

Scott quickly got the answer. The next thing he saw was a young Jeff about 20 years old with a 16 year old blond girl.

Scott was beside Jeff. Scott was now 20. But. Virgil was 16, John was 14 and Gordon was 13.

Virgil was looking at a drawing he made when they first came to 2020. There was a little kid on it. Then he remembered. "Alan" Virgil just said.

"So your name was Lucille?" Jeff asked. "You are weird" Scott rolled his eyes.

"Oh Jefferson. I am? Have you seen yourself?" Lucy said. She pushed her chair out from the table.

She left the cafe. "Why wouldn't you want 5 children?" Virgil asked. "To much work" Jeff said.

"But what if your wife got pregnant with a fifth child?" Virgil asked.

"I don't know. Well I would probably keep it then" Jeff said and a second later a 3 year old Alan was sitting at Scott's lap.

"What are you doing?" Gordon asked Jeff. "I design a airplane. A new model" Jeff answered.

Lucy walked into the cafe again because she forgot her drawing. She was singing a danish song.

"Sorry about that before Lucy" Jeff said. She looked surpriced at Jeff. "Why do you call me that Jefferson?"

"I know you hate your name Lucille and you like your nickname" Jeff answered. "Well bye bye Jeff. See you another day" Lucy walked out of the cafe again.

"Why don't we tell Jeff the truth. Maybe we can save him" Gordon said. "It is to dangerous" John answered.

"Tell who what? Tell me Gordon" Jeff said. "We can't..." Scott said. "We want to tell it to the person... but we can change the life for the person"

"You sound like something from a movie about time traveling" Jeff laughed.

"We actually are" Scott said. "You are in danger... dad"

"Dad?" Jeff looked like he just saw a ghost. "I am your father?"

"Y-yes..." Scott said. "How are the future then?" Jeff asked. He didn't knew if he believed them or not.

"You probably died" Scott told everything about it.

The next thing there happened was everything turned white for the Tracys.

 **I don't know. I just couldn't come up with something else. I couldn't "kill" Alan either. The next chapter would be the last one.**


	6. The ending

**Last chapter. I promise don't this would be longer than the other chapters. I am also playing with a idea right now in my head. So there are probably a new story on it's way.**

Everything is black. The voices are blurred. "Isn't...yet?" I could not hear who it is.

"N-no..." _It is probably Brains. Are we back? Why are I so cold?_

I could feel a hand on my forehead. "...fever" I really hate when I don't know who it is. _Where are I?_

When I finally open my eyes I could see Jeff. He was dead right? What are he doing here?

"Welcome back son... thanks by the way" Jeff say.

"For what?" I ask with a weak voice. "Brains couldn't get you guys the whole way back in once. You saved me from The Hood" Jeff answer me.

Now I remember.

 _It was dark. Still morning. Jeff was flying his air plane. He didn't knew what danger he was in. Alan looked at Jeff._

 _"My dear son, are you excited for today?" Alan was 10. He looked at Jeff. No. He hated this day. "Why? Why Brains?"_

 _"What did you say Alan?" Jeff asked. "Nothing..." Alan said. He needed to find an excuse so Jeff would turn the airplane around and home to Tracy island._

 _"Why are you so quit today kiddo?" Jeff asked._

 _"I want to go home dad. You are in big danger!!!" Alan started yelling at Jeff._

 _"What do you mean?" Jeff asked. Alan told him everything. Then they took home. Jeff didn't believed Alan but he was so upset so there was probably something about it._

Jeff place his hand on my forehead. "Your fever is on it's way down again. Soon you are fresh again" Jeff say.

S*V*J*G*A

It is now a few years ago. We destroyed the time machine because it was to dangerous. I am flying Thunderbird Three.

I am smiling like always. But there is a reason. I saved my father.

And soon I am going to meet my new nephew. That's right. Gordon are going to be dad. And Virgil are going to show us his new boyfriend. Yup, he finally told us he was gay.

I look at the picture of Jeff. I am now 17 years old. Who knew a time travel would be so dangerous?

 **The end. Hope you like it. I don't know. Maybe I would make a part 2 of the story. But right now. This is the end.**


End file.
